


Углы и свет

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, Prostitution, Rule 63
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он посасывает фильтр сигареты, лениво наблюдая, как дым закручивается в воздухе, когда она ловит мочку его уха губами и шепчет страстным, но словно бы угрожающим тоном: «Ах, дорогой, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я увела тебя отсюда?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Углы и свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angles and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830066) by [captain_tots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_tots/pseuds/captain_tots). 



Он посасывает фильтр сигареты, лениво наблюдая, как дым закручивается в воздухе, когда она ловит мочку его уха губами и шепчет страстным, но словно бы угрожающим тоном: _«Ах, дорогой, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я увела тебя отсюда?»_  
Темная комната наполнена туманом дыма; здесь иногда трудно разобрать черты лица, но ее он видит превосходно: белые волосы, выглядящие настолько же неестественно, насколько и безупречно, бледная кожа, огромные глаза. Что-то необычное, странное, но привлекательное есть в ее точеном профиле. Она сделана из углов и резкого света, твердая, словно статуя. В глазах горит одержимость, предмет которой он не в силах определить; и это должно было бы заставить его нервничать, но взамен лишь вызывает интерес. Она — первая женщина, которую он обслуживает. Первая женщина, которую он вообще видит здесь.  
— Как тебя зовут, красавчик?  
— Северин.  
— Что ж, ты действительно выглядишь чересчур холодным.  
Она сидит скрестив ноги, возвышаясь на угловой подушке дивана, а его ноги широко раскинуты в стороны, рубашка расстегнута до середины груди; одежда на нем черная и обтягивающая, скользкая словно нефть.  
— Ты в первый раз обслуживаешь женщину? — спрашивает она, отстраняясь лишь немного, чтобы взглянуть в его лицо, и он кивает. — ...Это и последний раз тоже.  
И он не знает, последний раз с женщиной или вообще.  
— А как зовут тебя? — слова горячим дыханием ложатся на ее кожу, и ему действительно интересен ответ.  
— Сильва, — отвечает она, забираясь пальцами в густые темные пряди его волос. — Я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня Сильва.  
Он целует ее шею, прихватывает губами и касается языком именно там, где она хочет, и она улыбается, но есть что-то слишком искушенное, зловещее, под ее маской удовольствия.  
Остальные мальчики здесь похожи на лениво развалившихся домашних котов, отупленные ничего не значащим сексом и дымкой героина — но не он. Он внимателен к ней, к этой странной женщине, он наслаждается теплом ее непонятной и почти жестокой неги.  
Она напоминает ему, как в детстве он разбил зеркало, и его заставили собирать осколки голыми руками — каждый вонзающийся в кожу острым огнем осколок — ее острые ногти, и зубы, и взгляд, от которого ничто не ускользает, ее обтягивающая юбка и идеально сидящий кремовый блейзер едва сдерживают ее огонь; она словно угли, обернутые в ткань, что вот-вот загорится.  
Он чувствует, как сочится кровь, когда она целует его и прикусывает нижнюю губу со всей ее такой неожиданной силой. Он не издает ни звука.  
— Сильва, — говорит он, и немеющая губа кровоточит от ее зубов. Она слизывает струйку с его подбородка и ухмыляется, как будто только что выиграла приз.  
— Ты красивый мальчик, — шепчет она и забирает сигарету из его руки, подносит к своим губам и делает долгую затяжку. — У нас впереди столько веселья, Северин.


End file.
